Party Blues
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Edmund agrees to go to one of Susan's parties with her and winds up being the hero again. Post-Prince Caspion COMPLETE!
1. The Outburst That Started It All

**Party Blues**

**Summary:** Edmund agrees to go to one of Susan's parties with her and winds up being the hero again.

**Post-Prince Caspion**

**Warning/Disclaimer:** Mild profanity & some violence. I own nothing. Narnia and all its characters belong entirely to C.S. Lewis. However, Edward belongs to me.

**A/N:** **This is not meant to be an incest fic. However, there will be Ed/Su sibling fluff for which this sight is devastatingly lacking. Hopefully my fic and the few other writers's that write them on here will help inspire others to join the Ed & Su ****bonding movement. **

**Chapter One: **The Outburst That Started It All

Edmund looked up from the sofa along with the rest of his siblings to see Susan hurrying down the stairs as she pulled the strap of her black purse around her shoulder. Peter quickly stood and placed himself in front of the door, folding his arms across his chest objectively, preventing her from leaving. Susan glared and he glared right back.

"I don't think you should go out tonight Su. Mom and dad are gone and you're needed here," he protested seriously.

Susan groaned, sounding irritated, "Peter, surely you don't need me. Edmund and Lucy are very much capable of taking care of themselves. And besides, I promised Edward I'd meet him there," she tried to explain but Peter only stood firmer.

"Tell him that you'll meet him later and I really don't like him, Su. He seems to controlling to me. You can do so much better then him," Peter said with concern refusing to budge.

"You only met him once and you're already judging him. You seem to look for the fault in every guy I've ever been with instead of looking for the good," Susan argued clenching her fist together tightly, "he's a good person Peter, if you'd only get to know him better, you would see that."

"First of all, I don't want to get to know him better. And besides that, I'm your brother, I have to look for the fault in your boyfriends first and so far he's a jerk, who only has one thing on his mind," Peter retorted raising his voice a little, the older brother protectiveness kicking in.

Edmund tried to tune out the argument and continue to read. Although, he had to agree with Peter on this one. He didn't like Susan's new boyfriend or any of the others she has had. They just didn't seem good enough for her, none of them did and certainly not this Edward, she seems to be taken with. He wished that she would be like she was back home in Narnia where she had put her family and country first and personal pleasure second. He was just grateful that Lucy hasn't had a boyfriend, since they've returned from Narnia and he absolutely dreaded the day when she would bring home some block head to show off.

Susan threw up her hands frustratingly, her eyes blazing, "you're impossible Peter. Would it make you feel any better if I brought Edmund along, to keep an eye on him, to make sure that he doesn't try to get in my knickers, since that's obviously what you're worried about? Would that satisfy you enough to let me go to the party?"

Edmund's head shot up at this a little taken back, he looked towards Peter, who looked flustered at her outburst, but seemed to be considering it. He really didn't want to go to the party, but he would if Peter decides to let her go, if only to make sure that the block head doesn't try anything funny.

"Well, its okay with me if it's okay with him," Peter reluctantly agreed and they both turned in his direction for his approval. He first laid his eyes on Peter, who seemed to be trying to tell him to say no with his eyes, he then focused his attention on Susan, who wore a hopeful expression and he couldn't refuse that look. He sighed, setting aside his book.

"Alright, I'll go, but just to make sure that he doesn't lay a finger on you Su," he tried to make it sound like a joke, but it was the truth, if the guy even touched a small hair on her head, he'll have a fist in his face. He then smiled in Lucy's direction and she smiled encouragingly back. He then stood to fetch his jacket.

"Wait Edmund," Susan called him back, taking a hold of his shoulder from behind and turned him around, holding him at arms length, giving him a look over. "You can't go to the party dressed like this. Let's get you changed into a different outfit more fitting for the occasion." She then took his hand and led him back up the stairs to change.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's not like it's a ball or anything," he protested not wanting to have to change. He felt comfortable with what he already had on.

"Believe me, Edmund; you'll thank me later and maybe you'll catch the eye of someone special. It's about time that you started looking for a girlfriend," she simply stated leading him to his room.

Edmund shook his head, he couldn't believe what he had just gotten himself into and then told himself that he was just doing it to guard Susan. That was his agenda. Whatever else Susan had in mind he pushed aside. He was not ready for a girlfriend anyway. Susan and Lucy were bad enough already to worry over.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Please review if you want more!**


	2. Party Deceptions

**Chapter Two: **Party Deceptions

**(Auther'sWarning): This is most certainly not an incest fic, but there is slight implied incest in this chapter, nothing major, but I thought I should warn you guys anyway.**

Some time later that evening, Susan reached up and tapped her knuckles on her friend's front door.

Edmund was standing by her side wearing some nice dark green jeans and a brown t shirt that Susan thought brought out his eyes more, while she herself wore her best green dress. She gave Edmund a reassuring smile before the door swung open.

"Susan, you're here? Edward's been wondering if you were going to show up or not," her new friend Crystal stated happy to see her.

Susan nodded with a little smile. "Yeah, sorry, I'm late Chris, but I had a little problem at home that needed to be resolved," she responded a little angrily.

Crystal suddenly took notice of Edmund and focused her attention on him with a welcoming smile, "I suppose that's why you had to bring your little brother along?"

Susan simply nodded again. "Yeah, but how did you know that he was my brother. The two of you haven't met yet and I've only mentioned him once to you."

Crystal gave a slight chuckle at this and shook her head amusingly at the pair in front of her. "Honestly Su, if you hadn't told me that you were only the second eldest in your family, I might have mistaken the two of you for twins."

Susan and Edmund smiled at each other, they were used to this kind of reaction, from other people, because they did look a lot alike.

Crystal suddenly spoke up, "well, are the two of you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come in and join the party?" She then held the door open for Susan and Edmund as they entered the living room.

Edmund took in the dim lighting and all the couples sitting together sofa, or on the floor or any spot they could find, caressing and sucking each others faces and he had a sudden desire to grab Susan and flee. She had failed to mention that it was going to be this kind of party, if Peter knew about this he definitely wouldn't have let her come and he definitely wouldn't have agreed to come along.

"Edwards in the kitchen getting a drink," Crystal informed Susan, pointing towards the door that led to the area mentioned and then turned to Edmund, "don't worry, luckily for you, my sister should be home soon, then you'll have someone to make out with too. In the mean though, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," he said politely, although he had no desire to do any such thing. "Excuse us a second." Crystal nodded as she turned off lights and the lamp by the sofa and then sat on her boyfriends lap and continued to kiss him. Edmund felt disgusted and took Susan by the elbow and led her to the other side of the room. "Can we just go home, Susan?"

"Edmund you promised," Susan complained not wanting to leave.

Edmund glared a little. "Yeah I did, but you failed to mention that it was going to be this kind of party, if Peter knew?"

Susan suddenly looked fearful. "You won't tell him; will you Edmund? He'll have my head. Please," she pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes, which she knew was his weakness and that he, would do anything she asked of him.

Edmund took in the gaze and shook his head, "I hate it when you and Lucy do that, it's really not fair you know."

"Then you won't tell?" she wondered giving him a smile.

Edmund sighed, "I really should, but I won't." He then shook his head at himself for giving in to her so easily. "Why am I such a sucker?" he asked more to himself then her.

Susan noticed how uncomfortable he appeared and gave him a small hug to show him that she really did appreciate what he was doing for her. "Because you love me and thank you Edmund for not telling, I knew that I could count on you." She then pulled away, while running her fingers down his arm gratefully, which has become sort of a ritual for them whenever they gave each other a hug.

"I knew there had to be a good reason," Edmund said in after thought and smiled at her.

"What's going on here, Susan?" A low, yet deep suspicious voice interrupted the moment and the smile instantly fell from Edmund as he turned and tried not to glare at the man, who he wished wasn't dating his sister.

"Edward," Susan exclaimed, leaving Edmund's side. She made her way to her man and wrapped her arms around his waist, and gazed up into his eyes, dreamily. He then wrapped his arms around her waist in return, and moved his hand seductively up her side, while giving Edmund the look that clearly said, 'This is my girl and you had better stay away from her or else.' Edmund resisted the urge to punch the daylights out of the man for touching his sister that way and clenched his fist angrily.

"It's not what you think," she tried to explain.

"I certainly hope not, because it looks to me like I walked in and found you in the arms of another man. You can imagine my surprise," he said angrily suddenly pushing her away from him as if disgusted by her.

Susan gasped in shock that he would do that to her. She then grew angry that he would even think such a thing of her and narrowed her eyes, suddenly seething, "I'll forgive you for that, because it's dark in here and you can't tell, but for your information. You got it all wrong. Edmund happens to be my brother and I have every right to hug him if I want too. And I can't believe that you would even think that about me, that I would sneak around on you like that, especially when we happen to be in the same house together."

Her voice raised a few notches during the argument, causing some shushing sounds from the other occupants in the room.

Susan then took Edward by the arm and led him to the entryway to the kitchen. Edmund moved to follow them, but she threw a look over her shoulder that told him she could handle this on her own.

Edmund nodded and reluctantly let her handle the situation, but he pressed his ear up against the door after it had shut behind them to listen for any sounds of foul play.

One the other side of the door, Susan threw the lights on and turned back to Edward with a look that could kill, "I just can't believe you. How could you treat me that way, especially in front of my family like that?"

"I didn't know that he was your brother, it was dark after all. What am I supposed to think when I walk into a room, and find my girlfriend in the arms of another man?" he defended himself, red faced.

Susan knew this argument was only going to get worse, by the look in his eyes and she wished that Edmund wasn't behind the door listening to every word.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**To:LucyCrew11,**

**Thank you and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Sorry about the title! I just couldn't think of anything better at the time, but I hope you like what I changed it to:)**

**TO:Miller92,**

**Okay, okay, here it is! Don't have a cow! Hehehe, just kidding! Seriously though, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**TO:Adelaine,**

**Yeah, I know what you mean. It is too cute!**

**TO: Bundbird,**

**Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far, despite the little errors you mentioned. I've sent the first chapter to my current beta to see if she can help, but she hasn't responded, but I'll definately try to be more careful with that in future chapters. Thanks again!**

**TO:1m4n,**

**I thought so, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! And as I told Bundbird, I'll definately try to more careful with that.**

**TO:Clair henry,**

**I know what you mean, especially since everybody seems to have fallen in love with the whole, Susan/Caspion idea. I personally think they only did it to draw attention away from the idea of Peter/Susan incest. I don't really care for the, Susan/Caspion pairing myself, but then again, I guess that I'm just used to the old BBC versions. It's what I grew up with, so I think I'll just stick with writing Narnian sibling fluff. It's way cuter and more enjoyable to read anyway, if you ask me:)**

**TO: KagSanLover**

**Do you even know who this is? Sorry, that I haven't talked to you in awhile, but I've been busy with my other fandoms. Hope this story makes up for it though and I promise not to delete this one. I just didn't want there to be anymore incested fics on my profile. Sorry! **

**A/N:Hope to from you all again soon! And thanks for taking the time to review!**


	3. Hero

**Chapter Three:** Hero

Edmund continued to listen behind the closed door to the kitchen, but could barely make out what they were saying now. 'She must have calmed him down,' he thought with a sigh and tried to listen some more.

On the other side of the door, Edward started pacing back forth, having calmed down some. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to Susan again. 'Look, I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that. I was just hurt and angry. Maybe," he paused holding his breath and bit his bottom lip.

Susan didn't like that look, "maybe what?"

Edward shifted his gaze from her sadly. "Maybe it would be better if we stop this."

Susan took a few steps backwards and her heart clenched painfully in her chest, "You're breaking up with me?" she probed wanting to run from the room and find a dark corner to hide herself in and let the tears fall, for she told herself that she would not cry in front of anybody, let alone her now X boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sorry Susan, but I don't think that I'm ready for this kind of relationship yet," he said not meeting her eyes, that were now burning fire.

She wanted to yell and scream at him, but restrained herself and clenched her fist to keep from doing so. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. It hurt too much to speak. She didn't want anyone to see her this way, especially Edmund and bolted out the back door.

Edward watched her go and shook his head, 'why do girls always have to get so emotional?' He did like Susan, she was fun to be with for awhile, but he just didn't feel that way about her. He felt bad about hurting her feelings, but it couldn't be helped. He would've just been leading her on otherwise.z

He lowered his head guiltily and opened the door, where Edmund stubled a little back, looking peeved. "Where's Susan?"

Edward suddenly felt fear at the threatning figure before him and pointed to the back door, "I guess she wanted to be alone." Edmund glared at him and he shrank back a little.

Edmund then ran after Susan, hoping to catch her before she got too far, calling out her name.

Susan was so, distraught as crossed the street on the way to the nearby park, that she didn't see the oncoming diesel, until it blared its horn. She turned, eyes wide, and frightened as she pressed the back of her hands to her eyes to prevent from being blinded by the bright light.

Edmund caught up with her when he saw the diesel aiming at Susan, and his heart filled with terror, "Susan move!" He saw that she wasn't going to and that she must be too shocked to do anything but stare. He knew what he had to do. He moved as fast as he could and with all his might managed to grab Susan around the waist and pushed them both out of harms way just in time.

Edmund landed on his back, knocking the air out of lungs with Susan landing by his side, who curled into a tight ball, still obviously frightened and he couldn't blame her at all for that. It was too close a call and he didn't want to think about what would've happened had he not gotten there in time.

"Susan, you okay?" he probed worried by her silence as he pulled them both to their feet and led them to the sidewalk. She shook her head and he could tell that she was holding back tears.

"Edward broke up with me," she sniffed looking into his eyes, but nodded to affirm his earlier question.

"I'm sorry," he said although he was more relieved then anything else. She and Lucy didn't need boyfriends. They had him and Peter. It was enough for Lucy. He just wished that it was enough for Susan as well. "Come on Sue's, let's get you home," he then wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and began to lead her back to where she was cherished and loved and he smiled a little she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Edmund, my hero…"

Edmund smiled at this, it was not the first time that he had to rescue her from certain doom and placed a swift and gentle kiss on the side of her forehead, "I love you too, Sue's. And I'll always be your hero."

**The End**

**A/N: So what did everyone think? Please let me know! Please!**


End file.
